Shopkins Pretty Cure
Shopkins Pretty Cure '(ショップキンズ プリキュア) is a japanese-american anime and the first installment in the Shopkins Pretty Cure series. It was inspired by Toei Animation's Pretty Cure series and was created by RainbowCakes4Life. Summary Jessicake was a normal girl until she and her family moved to the big city known as Shopville, after her first day at her new school, she finds a mysterious creature known as a Shopkin that came from the Kingdom of Shopland, which is in danger of being taken control of the Kingdom of Darkness, Later on, she encounters a monster known as a Grossery. The Shopkin, who introduces herself as Cherry Cake, appears again and gives her a Device known as a Sweet Shopkins Compact, and Jessicake uses it to transform into a superhero known as a Cure. Jessicake now has to find the Cures needed in order to rescue the Kingdom of Shopland. Will she, along with the Cures rescue the Kingdom? Characters Pretty Cures Main Cures *[[Jessicake (Shopkins Pretty Cure)|'Jessicake/Cure Cupcake]]' '- She is bright, smart, and sweet, but has a air-headed and stubborn side. She transforms into Cure Cupcake and uses the power of light. *'Popette/Cure Popcorn '- A hyperactive and friendly fangirl who loves to watch TV series and movies. She transforms into Cure Popcorn and uses the power of lightning and thunder. *'Bubbleisha/Cure Bubblegum' - She is a proud, tsundere type girl that adores attention, but is really a sweet and loyal girl. She transforms into Cure Bubblegum and uses the power of fire. *'Peppa-Mint/Cure Ice Cream '- A very shy, timid girl who is scared easily, but is very kind, intelligent, and is like a big sister. She transforms into Cure Ice Cream and uses the power of ice. *'Donatina/Cure Donut '- She is absent-minded and a little bit emotional, but super nice, creative, and a huge fashion lover. She transforms into Cure Donut and uses the power of wind. *'Rainbow Kate/Cure Rainbow '- A cheerful and funny student council president that can be a little bit of a perfectionist and loves parties. She transforms into Cure Rainbow and uses the power of rainbows. Season 1 Major Cures *'Pam Cake/Cure Pancake '- She is energetic, athletic, and is early to any event, she can be a little lazy, though. She transforms into Cure Pancake and uses the power of sunshine. *'Pineapple Lily/Cure Pineapple '- A bright and warm girl, like the sun, but can be a little clumsy at times. She transforms into Cure Pineapple and uses the power of sunset. *'Melodine/Cure Melody '- She is a calm, soft-spoken, and kind girl, who is also a talented pianist. She transforms into Cure Melody and uses the power of music. Season 2 Major Cures * Gemma Stone/Cure Gemstone '''- A cool, beautiful, and aloof girl with a kind heart. She transforms into Cure Gemstone and uses the power of jewels. *Kirstea/Cure Teacup '- She is a ladylike and polite, but gentle and sweet British girl. She transforms into Cure Teacup and uses the power of Britain. *'Tippy Teapot/Cure Teapot '- A clever and playful British girl that like to make tea. She transforms into Cure Teapot and uses the power of Britain *'Pirouetta/Cure Pirouette '- She is a tough, yet caring girl that likes ballet. She transforms into Cure Pirouette and uses the power of ballet. *'Lippy Lulu/Cure Lipstick '- A bossy, yet modest makeup stylist, who loves to do everyone's makeup. She transforms into Cure Lipstick and uses the power of beauty. *'Lucy Smoothie/Cure Smoothie '- She is cheeky and sassy, but charismatic and has a good sense of humor. She transforms into Cure Smoothie and uses the power of laughter. *'Daisy Petals/Cure Daisy '- A gentle, pure-hearted, and innocent girl that likes to nap, mostly in flowerbeds. She transforms into Cure Daisy and uses the power of innocence. *'Cocolette/Cure Chocolate '- She is airy, kind, and loves to daydream. She transforms into Cure Chocolate and uses the power of kindness. *'Polli Polish/Cure Nail Polish '- A sharp-tongued and loyal girl, she likes to do nail art. She transforms into Cure Nail Polish and uses the power of loyalty. Season 3 Major Cures * 'Pretti Pressie/Cure Present '- A happy and unpredictable girl who has a habit of being late to class. She transforms into Cure Present and uses the power of surprises. *'Bridie/Cure Bride '- She is loving, but a little bit dramatic. She also is a little boy crazy, constantly thinking about love. She transforms into Cure Bride and uses the power of love. *'Rosie Bloom/Cure Rose '- A hopeless romantic who can be a little bit hot-blooded at times. She is also the president of the gardening club at school. She transforms into Cure Rose and uses the power of flowers. *'Tiara Sparkles/Cure Princess '- She has a heart of gold, besides her snobby nature. She comes from a rich family and is even rumored to come from royalty. She transforms into Cure Princess and uses the power of royalty. Villains * '''Cure Vinetta ' * Demon Queen ''' * '''Grosseries Mascots The mascots are all Shopkins. Main Mascots * Cherry Cake * Polly Popcorn * Gumball Gabby * Carla Cone * Rolly Donut * Raylene Rainbow Season 1 Major Mascots * Kyla Crepe * Pinelope Crush * Baby Grand Season 2 Major Mascots * Tessa Teacup * Sweet T. Pot * Frilly Tutu * Marcee Makeup Bag * Natalie Nail Polish * Maisy Daisy * Ruthie Smoothie * Roxy Chock Block Season 3 Major Mascots * Winona Wedding Cake * Jewel E. Crown * Rosa Basket * Gracie Gifts Items * Sweet Shopkins Compact * Dream Charms * Dream Chest * Sweet Dream Wand * Happiness Communicator Locations * Shopville * Shopville Academy * Kingdom of Shopland * Kingdom of Darkness * Sweet Dream Realm Movies * Shopkins Pretty Cure: The Chef Competition! Let's Make a Chef Club! Trivia *The sequel series are Shopkins Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Delights~ and Shopkins Pretty Cure ~A La Mode~Category:Series Category:Series that inspired from Animes Category:Shopkins Pretty Cure Category:RainbowCakes4Life